In an other's body
by AngelNoYume
Summary: (solo from my RP account, inspired by a SL I had there) Fili, during his diplomatic mission in Mirkwood, has been turned into Thranduil for the day by Legolas, the ElvenKing's son, who wanted to play him a trick. Fili takes the opportunity to discover the ElvenKing's body. (really quick one-shot)


Finally reaching his chambers, lent by the ElvenKing for the duration of his stay in Mirkwood, Fíli entered it swiftly, eager to finally lay eyes on Thranduil… Well, sort of, as he would actually be looking at his own reflect since Legolas had turned him into the Elf King for the day.

The door closed behind him in a soft click and he was at last alone. He took a large breath, looking down at the body that didn't feel like his own and walked, shaking with impatience, towards the large mirror standing in front of his bed.

The image of the ElvenKing he saw there, as always when he laid eyes on him, was breathtaking and he parted his lips slightly, amazed to see the other male doing the same.

This was intriguing in more than one way, but he was stuck in this body for the day and would not let this occasion vanish…

As if he would be doing if he was facing the ElvenKing himself, he stared into his eyes intently and started very slowly to open the buttons of his tunic. The sight reflected in the mirror was incredibly hot as it was like a private show, like a gift, as if Thranduil was himself stripteasing for him, his eyelids hooded with lust.

The tunic now opened felt on the floor and revealed to his mesmerised eyes a hairless and broad chest. He longed to let his lips wander on its surface but as he couldn't, he instead slid his thin and delicate fingers over the smooth skin, shivering under his own touch as he started to play with his nipples, both of them responding incredibly fast to the caress and soft pinches, hardening immediately and sending electric waves of pleasure directly to his crotch. He threw his head back as he sighed softly, his silky and long hair caressing the skin of his back.

He pauses to look back at his reflection, pleased to see the bulge in his leggings growing under his gaze. He licked his lips, moving his hands lower on the unfamiliar body, sliding his thumbs under the waistband to pull the tight leggings down as he kicked the high boots off.

He gaped when it released his hardness… Mahal… The ElvenKing was surely a sight to see. He couldn't stop himself and grabbed the hard length between his hand, looking at his fingers closing around the impressive need, imagining how it'd feel inside of him and started to, very slowly, stroke it.

The incredibly smooth skin was moving effortlessly under his touch and he had to lean against the high framed bed to hold onto himself as the sensation of the combined feeling of his hand on his cock and the sight of the ElvenKing pleasuring himself in the mirror reflection was almost too much for him to cope.

He couldn't look away as he increased the speed of his hand, his perfect hips thrusting into his closed fist, the muscles of his torso and of his thighs moving in the effort and visible under the thin surface of his skin.

He started panting, hard, and couldn't hold back the moans of mere pleasure as he was getting close to his release, his free hand moving back to one of his nipples, to pinch and tug on it hard, making him cry out.

He wasn't going to keep it low and quiet, he didn't care about the guards outside of his doors, he was finally hearing the Elvenking's voice, he was hearing him moan and groan and cry in pleasure and it was a delight to his senses.

He suddenly wasn't able to stand anymore, and let himself slide down on his chambers floor, his back arched against the bed frame as he was pumping furiously on his need "oh yes…yes…"

He moaned louder, moving his hand from his nipple to under his flexed leg, circling his tight but needy hole, moaning even louder. "Oh what I'd do to you…" he said, watching the ElvenKing tell him his own words from the mirror before entering his hole slowly, relishing in the intrusion of the long and thin finger, quickly adding a second and a third before he started thrusting into himself with the same pace as his hand on his length.

He was close, dangerously close, precum already leaking from the head of the impressive cock. His lips were parted, in an attempt to get more air, sweat appearing over his flawless skin when he suddenly crooked his fingers in his insides, hitting his spot and making him come loudly inside his hand, his release pouring abundantly also on his torso, his head thrown backward against the bed frame and his body freezing and tensing in the intense pleasure as he screamed in Khuzdul.

He kept stroking himself a bit longer, and finally retrieved his fingers slowly from his hole, moaning once more at the loss. Through hooded eyelids he watched himself, in the mirror, bringing them to his torso to spread softly the seed over it, his hand sliding over the skin even more effortlessly than earlier, before bringing them to his lips to taste the Great King's cum.

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes with an ecstatic smile… "Even better than I imagined…"


End file.
